Huntik.com/Ask Guggenheim
The Ask Guggenheim Blog was a weekly blog posted on Huntik.com that answered a question of one registered user each week about a day before the new episode. The questions and some answers are archived below. 12/23/2008 Hello, everyone! I’m Guggenheim, the head of the Huntik Foundation. It’s my job to keep track of all the important missions my best Seekers are on. I have been a Seeker for over thirty years. I’m very smart. Genius, in fact, if I do say so myself! This means that I am the perfect person to answer your questions! Let’s begin, shall we? Ho ho, I enjoy your enthusiasm! ;Who is that flying gargoyle who was talking to Lok about the journal? He’s cute! —Keri, San Diego, California That little fellow is Cherit! He is a very special Titan. Most Titans can’t speak, and they spend most of their time sleeping in their magical amulets. Cherit’s amulet was lost a long time, so he never sleeps! He is always awake and looking for interesting people. His curiosity is very unusual for a Titan, and it is what motivated him to learn how to speak the human language. He is the only Titan we know of who can talk! 1/6/2009 ;How come Lok kept glowing and floating when those Suits were chasing him? —Adam, Madison, Wisconsin USA Good question, lad! Lok didn’t know it at the time, but he was born to be a Seeker, just like Dante Vale and Sophie Casterwill. The strange Amulet he found with his father’s journal belonged to his father, and it is the resting place of a Titan. When Lok jumped away from the Suits, the Titan sensed he was in danger and lent him some of its magic power, which let him float slowly and land safely. He was very lucky! Jumping on roofs is very dangerous; I do not think you should try it! 1/20/2009 ;When the Suits found Sophie on the rooftop, there was a sneaky guy behind her. Who is that guy? —Tucker, Indianapolis, Indiana Good question! Sophie is the last surviving member of the famous Casterwill family. The fellow you saw is a Seeker named Santiago. Santiago is her bodyguard. You’ll hear more about him in the future, I’m sure! And if you were wondering, let me just say that Sophie and Santiago are very capable Seekers, and the battle against those Suits was over very quickly! 1/28/2009 ;What’s so important about Lok’s father’s journal? —Steven, Long Island, New York Lok’s father, Eathon Lambert, was a very talented Seeker! He used to work for me here at the Huntik Foundation. Unfortunately, he disappeared about ten years ago and nobody knows what happened to him. A sad story, really. The poor boy! When Lok discovered his father’s journal, it was quite a surprise to all of us. We believe it can tell us what Eathon was looking for when he disappeared. Apparently, The Organization wants to know, too. Unfortunately, a dunking in a canal has ruined most of the pages! 2/6/2009 ;Hello Guggenheim, Hope you're fine.. I want to know if a Titan can be used both by good and evil seekers, or not. Because in Episode 3 Zhalia invoked the Strix Titan (that fly-like, small flying Titan), but also the Organization invoked Strix Titans against Lok, Dante, Sophie and Zhalia in the last fight in Episode 4, when they were all in the cave. - tnx Hello tnx, I had a touch of the flu, but I’m on the up and up now. I hope this communiqué finds you in good health and thanks for asking, pip pip! tnx, it’s an interesting question you’ve got there. Dash interesting. Unfortunately for us, there’s no instruction manual for the proper care and feeding of our friends the Titans. No, everything we know about them we’ve learned through our own exhaustive research and experimentation. Some of those experiments go well and some of them . . . um, not so much. Let’s just say the Leaning Tower of Pisa used to be called the “Tower of Pisa” and leave it at that, shall we? In our experience, we’ve found that the Titans are generally more good than evil. They originally came to our world to save it from destruction. They’re heroes – and the Foundation treats them as such. In most cases we’ve observed, for a Titan to exist outside of its Amulet, it must be bonded to a Seeker (Cherit being a notable exception). If he’s a noble Foundation Seeker who fights with the Titan’s best interests in mind, the Titan will be a reflection of that. However, if the Seeker’s intentions are less than noble, we must expect the Titan to be treacherous and hostile. As such, it’s perfectly reasonable to see our Foundation Seekers using a Titan such as Strix. Though I’d never invoke such a creepy-looking Titan! Also, I’m allergic to bees. Triple cheers, Guggenheim. 2/17/2009 ;Is Guggenheim a German wizard? Because his name makes him sound like that . . . —Grabovski84 Cherri-o Grabovski84! Believe it or not, this isn't the first time I've been accused of being a German wizard! The first time, I was 8 and at summer camp in, would you believe it, Germany. I was just discovering my Seeker powers and hadn't quite gotten the hang of them. There was this kid from America there—how he got invited to our camp, I don't remember. But we were in the woods on some sort of survival competition, spending the night as a team with no adults, something like that. We had organized our team very well—the firewood had been gathered, the tent was pitched, and we even had managed to catch a couple of rabbits to eat. Until we realized that we had no way to start a fire. No one had a match, a lighter, or anything. A few guys tried rubbing sticks together, but it turns out that's really, really difficult! Everyone went back to the tent to discuss a plan, since it was getting right chilly. I stayed behind, saying that I would keep rubbing sticks together to try to start the fire. I waited a couple minutes for everyone to clear off, and then, as quietly as I could, I whispered "Boltflare!" The bolt leapt from my hand effortlessly, and of course, the small stack of wood immediately caught fire. But before I could even smile half a smile, I heard behind me "YOU GERMAN WIZARD!" Turns out the American kid had been walking over to tell me to come back to the tent when he saw the whole thing. I turned to face him, but he was already back to the tent, shouting about how I was a German wizard over and over. In the middle of all the ruckus, one of the kids, Gunther Von Bulow, said—I'll never forget this—"GERMAN WIZARD? RIDICULOUS! GUGGENHEIM IS FROM SWITZERLAND!" Everyone laughed at the American kid, and no one else seemed to care how the fire got lit. And I tell you, the rabbits were delicious. Triple cheers, Guggenheim. 2/24/2009 ;"I would like to know if the main character will be involved with any romantic encounters." —CaptainShaw08 Cherri-o Captainshaw08! An excellent question! Of course, it's very difficult to say with any certainty what the romantic destiny of any single person includes. How can I know, for example, if a woman I meet tomorrow is the love of my life or simply the nice lady who shreds all of the Huntik Foundation's secret documents? As for our mutual friend, Lok Lambert, who can say? My dossier on him says he's a clumsy, klutzy geek with a habit of making verbal missteps. Given those rather significant barriers, I'd say his romantic options would be quite limited but, you know, practice makes perfect. The future is deep and cloudy. I wouldn't expect or presume to be able to predict events so far out of my hands. But as for our friends and ourselves, I say the best of luck and good hunting! Triple cheers, Guggenheim 3/3/2009 ;In Eathon Lambert's journal, he mentions that he had planned to give his Springer to Lok, but how would that work if he had already bonded with him? Also, if you can give away a Titan that you've bonded with, are there any other methods of losing Titans and (for lack of a better word) unbonding with them? —LegendaryOnslaught Nice to hear from you finally, LegendaryOnslaught. My dossier on you says that you have much knowledge about the Seeker world; I'm surprised we've never crossed paths. Look me up next time you're in New York City, and I'll introduce you to the Huntik Foundation Council. To answer your question, as you've noticed, it is possible to unbond with Titans. This generally happens over a long period of time, if a Seeker passes away or loses an amulet. Remember that all Titans were once bonded to Seekers, in the time of Lord Casterwill. The fact that so many amulets are now hidden away to be discovered speaks to our smaller numbers in the modern era. The bonding process is complicated, and we don't fully understand it. However, it seems that the bond communicates more to the Titan about the Seeker's personality than we once thought. This means that a Titan who has been separated from its bonded Seeker understands what personality traits that Seeker values and will bond easily with someone of that disposition. Are there other ways to lose a Titan? The Huntik Foundation hasn't seen any direct evidence that there are. However, one of our former top researchers, Simon Judeau, wrote extensively on the subject. He believes that there exist ancient powers and Titans that could break the bonds between Titan and Seeker—and possibly even destroy a Titan forever. But chin up, LegendaryOnslaught—so far as we can tell, none of those Titans or powers have ever surfaced. Let's hope it stays that way. Triple cheers, Guggenheim 3/12/2009 ;What does the Casterwill family have to do with the Huntik Foundation that's so legendary? —Kuntal Hello Kuntal, It’s an interesting question. The Casterwill legacy traces back to the very origins of the Titans on earth. It was Lord Casterwill who first learned of the Titans. He created the powers, now lost to us, that brought the Titans from their world to ours, and he led them in battle against an ancient evil. Without his intervention, I certainly wouldn’t be here to write you this communiqué—nor would you be here to read it! For that, we must give Lord Casterwill our eternal gratitude. After a long and deadly war, Casterwill and his followers dispatched the evil, leaving Earth to we humans and our Titan friends, who were now trapped here with us. For a while, Lord Casterwill and his family ruled with justice and honor. Slowly, however, their numbers dwindled and they disappeared entirely from history. There have long been rumors of their family’s continued activity, but they have kept these actions concealed from all but their most trusted confidants. With Sophie Casterwill’s joining the Huntik Foundation, we’ve entered into an exciting period in history. Of course, some of my colleagues in the Huntik Council believe that the emergence of a Casterwill heir is a frightful omen of certain doom, but I believe that it marks the beginning a golden age for the Seekers—a time to rediscover our past and build it into a better future. Triple cheers, Guggenheim 3/20/2009 ;The Amulets and Titans slighty puzzle me. Multiple people in both The Organization and The Huntik Foundation have the same titan. Does that mean there’s more than one Amulet per Titan? I have a few guesses, but for the most part, I'm confused. You have to think of Titans in Huntik more as species than individual animals. There can be many individuals of the same species. You may have noticed that many of the Organization’s agents are in possession of a Redcap or Mindrone. Certainly, Dante Vale is the most prominent Seeker in possession of a Caliban amulet, but there might be other Seekers who control a Caliban. Those Seekers could be in the Huntik Foundation, or they might not be. Some Amulets in Huntik are much more common than others. Redcaps, apparently, you can pick up at any petrol station - but there have been only a few recorded discoveries of a Metagolem. Some Amulets, such as the Legendary Amulet of Will, are entirely unique. 3/27/2009 ;What is so important about the Legendary Titans and the Amulet of Will? Yours truly, 13michael12 Hello 13michael12, It’s an important question. After all, our top Seekers are chasing down clues across the world trying to acquire these amulets before the Professor can. As I covered in a previous session, most Titans belong to a species. For example, a Redcap is just one of many Redcaps. Many Seekers possess them. The Huntik Foundation, for example, has 34 Redcap amulets in its vaults. However, each of the Legendary Titans is unique. There is only one of each of them on Earth. Thus, their value is immeasurable, priceless. Like the Mona Lisa. Well, imagine if the Mona Lisa was a hundred feet tall and could shoot lasers out of her eyes. Lok and the team are looking for the Legendary Titans of Mind, Body, and Spirit, as well as the Amulet of Will. That the Professor is looking for them is reason enough for us to want them. We haven't discovered his plans for them, but no doubt they're nefarious. These are the first Legendary Titans our research has uncovered. My guess is that they will not be the last. Triple Cheers, Guggenheim. Category:Huntik Websites